Aishiteru, Duo...
by Youshi Semenjyu
Summary: Duo gets a very unwelcome birthday gift.. (2x4, Duo's POV, death, angst, cussing)


Aishiteru, Duo

**Aishiteru, Duo...  
By DuoLordOfDeath  
Disclaimer:** If you think I own Gundam Wing, you must be on something...and I don't own that Verse Two of that sad song down there, either!!  
  
The Year is After Colony 202...  
  
I had always thought that we were the perfect couple, Quatre and I. There were hardly any arguments between us, never a dull moment, even in the darkest of times. Every time I would ever get in even a lightly depressed mood, which were uncommon with me, there my Desert Prince would be, pulling me into his warm embrace and softly asking me what was wrong. And I would smile, look up into those deep aquamarine eyes, and tell him what was in my heart. That was how I first told him I loved him. I was troubled about my feelings for the blond Arabian, and he came up to me and gave me a tight hug and asked me what was wrong. I was hesitant, but suddenly, the words didn't come from my own mouth, but from his.  
"Aishiteru, Duo..."  
And gently, I pressed my lips against his in a tender reply. There was no need for words, even from me. He was my like my guardian angel.   
He was always there to comfort me. But we were more than just a couple. We were best friends who told each other everything. Every night after we made love, he would lay there next to me, eyes filled with love, his body kissed with the pale moonlight, his pale hair illuminated in the silvery glow, and kiss me gently, softly whispering sweet 'I love you's into my ear. Then, we would talk for hours, me cradled in his protective arms, warm and safe. There were no secrets between Quatre and I. Or so I thought. It's very funny how life can suddenly deal you a deadly blow. I remember, it was my 21st birthday...  
  
~Flashback~  
  
I burst through the front door of Quatre's giant estate, whistling happily. "Finally," I thought, "I am officially old enough to do whatever I wanted!" I looked around the foyer, but no one was there. I could here Wufei flipping channels on the TV in the other room, but I already wasn't expecting any birthday wishes from Wu-Man, so I walked upstairs, looking for Quatre. I knew better than to call out his name, he probably wouldn't hear me. He wasn't deaf or anything, but he had a tendency to brush it off when anyone was yelling for him. I made my way up the slightly darkened stairwell, and looked into Heero's room. The agile pilot wasn't there, which struck me as odd, but I brushed it aside. Trowa was sitting in his room, playing away on his flute, but as I passed, I heard him mumble something to me.  
"Happy Birthday, Duo."  
I stood there in shock and pretended to have a heart attack. I leaned desperately against his doorway, clutching my chest and breathing heavily.  
"Oh my God...*gasp*...Trowa Barton SPEAKS! He WISHED me well on MY BIRTHDAY?! *Gasp* I think I need a medic...." I chuckled and looked in at The Silencer, who was now glaring impassive daggers into my soul.  
"..."  
"I love you too, Trowa!" I replied as I walked on, giggling. I loved to bother him. It was just so damn easy to do.   
Suddenly, a thought struck me. 'I'll bet Heero's helping Quatre with a birthday surprise for me...hmm...hee hee...I'll walk into the room, and there'll be cake and a certain blond Arabian birthday present...heh...I can't wait to open it... who'da thought that Heero would do something like that?' I was about to scold myself for having such evil thoughts, but then again, the thought of making passionate love to Quatre was kinda arousing. I blushed a bit as I neared Quatre's door and touched the handle. I chuckled a bit to myself. There was a slight shuffling sound from within the room, so I guessed that they weren't expecting me to be back so early. I grinned and flung open the door. But the surprise I got wasn't quite what I had expected to receive.  
"Duo!!" Quatre cried.  
I stood there, numb. There, on the bed that Quatre and I had made, lay my Noble of the Desert, sweat dripping from his brow, his hands pressed gently against Heero's bare chest. I stood there, eyes wide in shock and horror at what I had just walked into. Heero's Prussian blue eyes were showing a mixture of surprise and shame, his arms around MY Quatre. I glanced over to Quatre, tears threatening to invade my eyes.   
"Duo...please..."   
He was gazing back at me with those pleading, innocent eyes, fathomless as the sea, and I looked away. I couldn't bear to meet his eyes, not now, not after this painful betrayal of the heart. I backed up a bit, my shaking hands reaching for the doorknob.  
"I'm sorry," I mumbled, and quickly left, slamming the door behind me. As I ran down the stairs, I could hear Quatre's sweet voice crying out my name, but I wasn't going to stop. I needed to get out of there now. As I turned the corner into the foyer, I nearly crashed into Wufei, who gave me a strange look as I rushed out the door and into the driveway. I hopped in my car, started the ignition, and pulled out of there, the tires screeching as I drove out onto the street. As I drove off, I could see Quatre, fully dressed, run out onto the lawn, yelling my name at the top of his lungs. I let the tears come then, and turned up the radio, not wanting to hear his voice. But, unluckily, the station was still set on the classical station that Quatre had made me listen to on our anniversary a few weeks ago, and I came in just as a lovely violin solo started up, soft and tender. It only reminded me more of my lost Desert Prince and his gentle kisses, so I quickly flipped it off.  
It was around dusk when I found my way to a bar. I shrugged at my choice of destination, figuring that maybe I could sit here and think for a while. After all, I was 21 now, but I had never had liquor before, so I wasn't too sure of what might happen. As I got out of the car and started walking to the entrance of the bar, I heard an all-too-familiar voice call my name from across the street. I turned, and saw Quatre standing on the opposite curb from me, eyes still saddened and even maybe a bit afraid.  
"Quatre..."  
I watched as Quatre began to run across the street, obviously only thinking of me. He hadn't even looked both ways before he crossed, I mused. I was lost in my daydream when the screech of tires brought me out my haze, and shattered my world more so that anything before.   
"QUATRE!?" I cried as I ran out onto the street and kneeled next to the fallen boy, who lay barely conscious on the asphalt. I tried to blink away the new tears that had formed in my eyes as I pulled him into my arms. I ignored the driver of the car as he ran inside the bar to call an ambulance, my thoughts only on the stricken form of the Arabian. There was blood on my clothing and in my long braid as well, but that was only trivial. Quatre smiled weakly up at me, his eyes still wide, but they had dulled a bit, the sparkle gone. They were wide and afraid, yet filled with the same old loving gaze that he had always shown me. I tried desperately not to cry, to be the valiant one of the two of us, but it was no use. My tears began to fall, dripping onto his cheek softly and mingling with the blood that ran from his mouth. He silently reached up and wiped away a few of my tears, tears starting to form in his eyes as well. His tender touch only made my tears come harder.  
"Aishiteru...Duo..."  
His hand fell from my face, and I felt his body go limp in my arms. His eyes were closed, his lips pressed together slightly, the color drained from his face. I gasped, and shook him gently.   
"Quatre? Quatre?! QUATRE?!" I cried, knowing that it was no use. My Desert Prince was gone, snatched from my arms by the lovely Seraphim of the Lord. I threw my head back in a long, desperate cry to the heavens, and I felt as though my heart were being torn from my chest and shredded. I sobbed his name over and over, and felt a great washing of guilt flood my soul. If I hadn't ran from the estate, Quatre wouldn't have been out looking for me...he would have never crossed the street...I clutched his still warm body up to mine, as though I could give him some of my own life by my contact. I had become the God of Death once again. I had killed Quatre...and my own heart.  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
Now, it's always the same at night. Every night, I have the same nightmare, where the accursed events of my 21st birthday play over and over every night. And every night, I jolt forward in my bed, no, our bed, sweat drenching my pillow, mingled with tears. And then, I'll turn over to where Quatre should be laying, thinking that is was all a nightmare. But when I put my hand down to touch his shoulder, all I find is a cool pillow and an empty place next to me. I look at the pillow, where not too long ago, Quatre's beautiful face and head would rest, and where he laid his body, so warm and inviting next to mine, and close my eyes, tears coming anew. And my Desert Prince's soft last words would come to my mind as I lean over and bury my face into his pillow.  
"Aishiteru...Duo..."  
  
I Close My Eyes, I Remember When  
Your Sweet Love Filled This Empty Room  
The Tears I Cry Won't Bring You Back Again  
Unless The Lonely Star Should Fall...  
  
~*Owari*~


End file.
